Regrets
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: The last day of life on planet Earth. She regretted it. Deeply. "...Why didn’t I tell him when I was with him? It’s always like this… regret something when it’s too late..." TenthDoctorxOC


Yukii: Ahhh i had to write a Dr Who fanfic. Because I adore David Tennant. I don't care if it's not "accurate" or fitting to the story. It's more of a David Tennant fic.

Kakashi: Oh so you know love someone other than me! :O I am hurt! -overdramatic-

Yukii: Don't think I don't know... you fancy that girl in Jiraiya's icha books! Ha!

Kakashi: ... Yukii doesn't own Dr Who or David Tennant himself (she wish!)

Yukii: This story is sorta based on the sad parting of Rose and the Doctor. So yeah just used that storyline with some extras thrown in but the female character is just a random. I mean if you want, you David Tennant fangirls (or guys?), it could be yoooouuu!

* * *

Regret

_The world is coming to an end… better this way… die young and he'll remember me young…instead of dying old and leaving him… lonely...he'll be lonely…I don't want him to be lonely… why did I fall in love with him? Of all people…well… creatures, why? I'm so stupid. Why didn't I tell him when I was with him? It's always like this… regret something when it's too late. Not that it mattered… he loves no one. Always hiding his true emotions behind that cherrfulness. But now… we're both lonely._

Before she realised it, tears fell from her eyes as her vision of the sea was blurred by liquids of emotion. Sitting there at the rocks on the beach, gazing at the setting sun, the gentle rays caressing her beautiful face and long black hair. She rubbed her arms at the cool wind blowing, her hair like black waves. She wore her best red dress and heels. Since she was dying, she might as well die looking her best. Her lips quivered as she cried, the eyeliner leaving faint black lines on her cheeks.

"…Doctor…" whispering through her quivering lips in a shaky voice.

"Ah yes?"

She turned round sharply and saw the doctor standing behind her, gazing afar at the sun. Her eyes wide with shock and the tears stopped. He wore his brown pinstriped suit, blue shirt and maroon tie. He even had his glasses on, giving her a sad smile, remembering the day she first saw how cute he looked with them on.

"You… how… I-"

"You thought of me and I came."

She stood up, walking closer to him, her hand reaching out.

"Stop. You know you can't."

"I…" Her hand retracting back, knowing that he is only a hologram. She wanted to touch him. She desired to touch him. She needed him. Just knowing that she'll never see or touch him again broke her heart. Into thousands of small pieces of her fragile heart filled with feelings for him. Her head hung low and tried hard not to cry in front of him but she couldn't help herself. Suddenly, she burst into tears, her hands covering her face, not wanting him to see her like this.

"Please… don't … don't cry."

The doctor felt stupid. It was his own fault for locking away his emotions deep inside, barricading his feelings. She shattered those walls of ice, melted them away.

_Why did I have to be so stupid and not tell her when she was with me?! God I'm an idiot._

He felt his heart squeeze in pain. He couldn't stand seeing her sad and he just wanted to wrap his arms around her, be there for her and comfort her. He would miss her face, her smile, her eyes, her scent. Her.

Far away, a comet was seen entering the Earth's atmosphere.

"Hey… don't cry. Let's make this memorable… do you want to watch the sun set with me?"

She looked up and was greeted by a smile that made her warm.

_That's why I fell in love with him._

Her tears stopped and she stood next to him, watching the sun slowly dipping into the horizon. The moon was already visible now and the sky was painted with soft colours of oranges, purples, reds and blues.

The comet was becoming closer and closer and it would crash into the Earth in no more than five minutes. She closed her eyes as she breathed deeply and absorbing the gentle warm rays of the last sunset, a tear rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you… Doctor."

"I love you."

Her eyes flicked opened and she turned to her side but he was already gone. With a sad smile, she faced the darkening skies, closing her eyes, awaiting her death.

* * *

-Epiloguey bit-- But if you think it should be a sad ending, then don't read on. Nice fluff now.

She felt warm and safe. She felt a pair of strong welcoming arms, embracing her. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the offending light. But her eyes widen in surprise and shock when she sees…

"Hello there."

"D-d-d-doctor! I-how?! What?!"

She sat up facing the crouching doctor, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"I was just testing you."

"What?! Testing?! So I just cried my eyes out, wore my best dress, trampling over to the beach in my now ruined heels and confess my heart to you and you were playing with my emotions?!"

"Hey hey I was kidding!"

"Well what happened then?!"

"Well you know… got you back to this universe through the tiniest crack and then a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff, or something like that resurrected you and well now you're kinda like Jack. Yup."

She beat him on his chest, crying again, her tears staining her red dress. When she realised something hurt, her arms and legs, there were scratches and cuts. His hand reached to wipe her tears away, caressing her cheek. She reached up to her cheek and held his hand. She's been given the chance to touch him again. She will never let go. Her pulled her close, her head resting on the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped tightly round her. She felt his warmth and took in his scent.

Safe again and that warm feeling… called love.

"I nearly lost you… don't leave me… I need you."

She sat back up and looked in his eyes through her teary eyes. His hands running up and down her arms, stroking them. His forehead rested on hers, both closing their eyes. His lips so close to hers, feeling each others quickened hot breath on their lips. His lips touch ever so slightly on her lips, whispering "I love you" into her lips and into their kiss. They parted and looked in each others eyes, their hands intertwined. She smiled sweetly at him and he had his signature cute smile.

"You know you'll be with me forever, since you're now immortal. Hahahaha!"

She gave him a cheeky smirk, raising her eyebrow before saying, "Who said I wanted to spend that time with you?"

He raised his eyebrow at her and said, "Really?"

"… Okay that was the biggest lie I have ever said. I'm glad though... If I never saw you again... I would regret not telling you until the last minute."

"Well... let's not make anymore regrets."

He pulled her close to him again, both smiling into their kisses. No regrets.

* * *

Yukii: I love him! He jusst looks so nice and romantic!

Tenth Doctor: Hello, Yukii -in his scots accent-

Yukii: O.O I-What? Accent... -drool-...-faints-

-poof-

Kakashi: Ah shouldn't have transformed... god now i have to carry her heavy ass.

Yukii: -sits up suddenly- I heard that! -"faints" again-

Kakashi: -sigh- Please review...


End file.
